CHOTEIN
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: kuch gehre aur kuch halke se choton ke beech ek dil ka Sacha rishta


_**A/N HI GUYS HOW R YOU ALL?**__**AS PROMISED I'M TRYING TO WRITE OS. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**_

_**LET'S START**_

_**P1(strictly)-**_Sir dressing karwa leejiye

**P2(carelessly)-**Arey choti si chot hai

**P1(a bit angry)-** Sir Maine pucha nahi bataya

**P2(smirking)-** Senior ko order

**Daya(embarrassed)-** arey main bas..wo matlab

**Abhijeet (smiling)-** Ghar lautte wakt karwa lunga..

**Daya (smiling to hide embarassment)-** thik hai sir  
***************************  
**Abhijeet (irritated)-** koi to muje bohot gyaan deta tha ki chot lagne par turant first aid lagani chahiye.. toh sub insp daya apka apne apko leke kuch aur khayal hai...

**Daya(shyly)-** Sir aisi koi Baat nahi... Bas case ke chalte time nahi mila

**Abhijeet (angry) -** toh tum muje bol sakte the... agar main nahi dekhta toh tum ab bhi dressing nahi karte...

**Daya(hurriedly) -** Sir main nikalta hoo.. dressing karwa loonga raste mein

**Abhijeet (taunting) -** Sorry daya Lekin Iss mamle Mein muje tumpar Bilkul bharosa nahi... hum sath chalenge doctor ke pass... Aao Jaldi I'm waiting in the jeep

**Daya(thinking) -** Zindagi mein pehli baar kisine mere chot par dhyaan di...thank you sir... Bohot sukun mila

**Daya(aloud to abhijeet) -** Aaya sir  
_**He then quickly wrapped up his work and went downstairs. **_  
_*****************_  
**Abhijeet (panting) -**D..ay..a de..kh..o hu..m d..on..o mar jay..en..ge a..is..e tu.. m nikl..o...

**Daya(determined) -** Nahi abhijeet niklenge toh hum dono eksath niklenge...main apko chodke nahi jaa raha

**Abhijeet (trying once again) -** Dek..h..o d..ay..a tu..m ra..tio..nall..y so...cho m..uj..e sup..po..rt kar..ne ke ch..ak..kar mei..n tum..ari ja..an..

**Daya(cutting him) -** Jaan ki fiqar maine kabhi nahi kiya... aur agar aaj mere mentor and best friend ko support karte waqt meri maut hui... toh usse achi maut mere liye kuch  
nahi hogi  
_**Abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes...**_

_** Daya (in much pain)**_ :A.. bh.. ije.. et ap..ko ni..ka..ln..a ho..ga n..a go..li...

_**Abhijeet (scared) :** _Daya mujse nahi ho payega..hum yaha se nikalne ki koshish karte hai...

_**Daya(trying to make him understand) :** _Ple..a..se bo..ss t..u..m ka..r pa..y..oge

_** Abhijeet (teary eyed) :**_Hmm

** He first heated the forceps with a lighter and with trembling hands took out the bullet from daya's body. **

**He noticed that daya's face was white with pain.. **

** Daya(weak smile) :**C..ong..rats bo..ss do..ctor ka k..aa.. m mei..n bh..i m..ah..ir

_**Abhijeet could just smile in relief**_

_************_  
_**Daya(strictly) -** _Tumse kisine pucha?... Maine keh diya nahi discharge ki baat nahi karunga...end of discussion

**Abhijeet(buttering him) -** Arey daya tumse acha dost duniya mein kisike pass nahi hoga...aur tum apne dost ke sath aisa karraheho

**Daya(smiling) -** Kya yar makhan bhi kharab lagate ho... Chee.. Chee

**Abhijeet (angry) -** kya tuje main Abhi dekhta hoo

**Daya(still smiling) -** Arey boss bees saal se Dekh rahe ho... man nahi bhada?

**Abhijeet (super angry ) -** tumse toh baat karna bekaar hai

**Daya(controlling his laugh somehow) -** Arey Baat bhi to bees saal se karrahe ho...happy realisation

**Abhijeet (irritated) -** huh

_**And saying so abhijeet went to sleep**_

_**Abhijeet (thinking) -** _Abhi to atleast chalees saal aur dekhna hai tuje... mera to jannat ka safar bhi tere bina unsuccessful hain.

_**Abhijeet (joyfully) -** _chal Aaj kuch bahar se lelete hai

_** Daya(absent-minded) -** _OK yaha se lelete hai

**_Saying so he stopped a car_**

**_ Abhijeet(suspicious) -_** tu sure hai? Yehi se lena chahiye?

_** Daya (still in his own world)-** _hmm tum jake lelo

_**Abhijeet (raising his voice a bit) -** _Acha Lekin Tumhe to yaha ka khaana pasand nahi

_**Listening to abhijeet daya looked up and saw he had parked his car in front of the hotel whose food he hated **_

_** Daya(fake smile) -** _Wo actually mera dhyaan kahi aur tha.. Chalo dusre restaurant ...

_** Abhijeet(seriously) -**_ gaadi ghar ki taraf lo...tumare gale se aaj waisebhi khana nahi utrega

_** Daya(fake laugh) -** _kya yaar kuch bhi... mere gale se khana na utre aisa ho sakta hai...

_**Abhijeet(calmly) -** _daya bees salon mein tumari asli aur nakli muskaan mein antar samaj gaya hoo... gaadi ghar ki taraf lo

_**Sighing daya again hit the road**_  
_** After sometime **_

_** Abhijeet(seriously) -** _tum muje bacha liye...tumne sahi time pe muje dhakka de diya...muje goli nahi lagi

_**Daya(morose) -**_ Aur agar kabhi chuk gaya toh..

_**Abhijeet(determined) -**_ Tum is mamle mein kabhi nahi chukoge daya

** _Daya(to change the mood) - _**Iss Baat pe Aaj Ghar pe hi Acha khana bana dena

_**Abhijeet(shaking his head) -** _mere pass koi aur option hai?

_** Daya(joking) -** _Bilkul nahi

_** And the qualis echoed with the sound of duo's laughter** _

**Daya (speaking with efforts)-**Ab..h..i s..ha..yad hu..m..a...ra s..a..far ye..hi ta..k ka th..a a..p..na b..o..h..o..t kh..a..yal r..akh..na

**Abhijeet(controlling his tears) -** Bakwaas band kuch nahi hoga tuje

**Daya(smiling sadly) -** m..uj..h..e n..a. s..h..o..lay k..a a..k..hri. s..ce..ne y..a..ad aa r..ahi h..a..i

**Abhijeet(determined) -** humari dosti ka kahani Waise end nahi hoga daya...mere hote hue tuje kabhi kuch ho nahi sakta

_**Yes God let abhijeet fulfill his promise as daya defeated death once again.**_  
_***************_  
_**A person came out of his dreamland hearing the landline ring**_  
_**He went towards it and picked it up**_

**Daya-** hello

**Abhijeet (angry) -** hello ka bacha... tune meri Jaan nikal di thi yaar..muje laga teri tabiyat zyada kharab ho gayi thi... Kabse phone karraha hoo.. Main abhi bureau se nikalne wala tha

**Daya(annoyed) -** Arey itni choti se chot par tumne Ghar Mein kyu bitha diya.. Kitna bore ho raha hoo

**Abhijeet(angry) -** agar kisi maha purush ko do baar chaku lagna choti Baat lage toh main kya kahu...mudde pe aao phone kaha hai tumara?

**Daya(irritated) -** mere phone silent pe tha...and landline pehli baar Mein hi utha liya

**Abhijeet(sarcastically) -** Mobile phone Baat cheet ke liye hoti hai shayad

**Daya(taunting) -** tum aur tumara lectures... Cid officer kyu bane... professor ban jate aur bacho ko lecture dete rehte... Chalo bye.. huh

"Kitna khadoos hai..lekin kash iss khadoos ko har janm mein jhelna pade...waise aur kisi Mein itna talent kaha" **saying so daya smiled and went to do his daily chores.**

_**A/N KAISA LAGA GUYS BORE TOH NAHI KIYA? **_

_**PL**__**EASE REVIEW AND CAN I EXPECT ATLEAST 35 REVIEWS? **_

_**EAGERLY WAITING **_


End file.
